Juvia Lockser ( Wanked )
Summary Juvia Lockser is a Water Mage ( aka GOD WATER ) from a legendary guild named "Fairy Tail" , nobody wanna fuck with her cus when she get angry ; everything will end . Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A Base | 3-B if someone touch Gray | Low 1-C with power of Friendship | Tier ∞ with the power of Friendship and if the enemy touches Gray Name: '''Juvia Lockser, Juvia of the Great Sea, Juvia of the Deep, Rain Woman '''Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 18 ( because i like her age at 18 , ANY PROBLEM ? ) Classification: Human , Mage , Gray's wife , my waifu Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Water Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Heat Manipulation, Limited Weather Manipulation (Rain), Limited Blood Manipulation (Non-Combat applicable, as this is for blood transfusion), Underwater Breathing, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (temporarily broke free of Invel's Ice Lock), make another people scary . 'Attack Potency: 'Dwarf Star level ( able to control the water , any water...just water ) | Multi-Galaxy level ( just like normal but this time has hot water so yea.. ) | High Complex Multiverse level ( able to beat everyone when she feel for her friend , her love ) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Speed of Light ( someone just touch Gray then Juvia come in with this speed ) | Infinite Speed ( "WE ARE FAIRY TAIL SO NOTHING WE CAN'T DO ) Lifting Strength: '''Infinite ( suggest can lifting anything when her lover is in dangerous)' 'Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class ( did you know the size of the ocean is larger than you think ? and Juvia can control that so she should recive this ) | Multi-Galactic Class ( spam a ton of tsunami that hot and able to destroy so much galaxy ) | High Complex Multiversal Class ( she will make some universal full of water , have no life in there )' 'Durability: Multi-Continent Class ( if she spared you so she would let you hit her ) | Multi-Galactic Class ( she angry but she still wanna spared you so you still able to hit her ) | High Complex Multiversal Class ( no more mercy , you can't hit her anymore because her body made of water truefully )' 'Stamina: Infinite ( when she get mad , she doesn't has Stamina bar )' 'Range: High Complex Multiversal Class ( because she has power of friendship so she can do that )' 'Standard Equipment: Nothing cus she is Mage/Wizard''' Intelligence: VERY HIGH Weaknesses: Ice or something cold ( but this ice/cold must be so much cold ) Notable Attacks/Techniques: not only can control water , she can control oil , axit , poison , lava , blood................ Others Notable Victories: any devil fruit character in One Piece ( she stomp cus they are weak agianist water ) any shounen verse ' Natsu Dragneel Wanked ( water is always stronger than fire )' ' Lucy Heartfilia ( she just touch gray then she got killed by Juvia )' ' Meredy ( Meredy very lucky cus Juvia spared her )' ' Keyes ( Juvia wont spared so he ded so badly ) ' ' Aqua ( in this world , just one can Manipulation Water )' ' Lapis Lazuli ( just like with Aqua )' Sakuya Izayoi Wanked ( the strongest enemy that Juvia had face but Juvia still kick this ass) ' Aquaman ( yea , aquaman used to give Juvia a hardtime unilt he force her to use power friendship )' Notable Losses: Gray ( because he has ice , the end ) Inconclusive Matches: no one able to survial the WATER QUEEN Category:Water Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Water Absorption Category:Water Manipulation Category:Water Category:Friendship Users Category:Rage Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Waifus Category:Killed All Your Waifus Category:Best Waifu Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Water Body